


Мнстк кнсч тб?

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cute boyfriends texting, Gen, Gore, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Шор Лив — элитный агент OSI («СФИНКС»!). У него есть телефон. И парень.





	Мнстк кнсч тб?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [im hrd hbu?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848580) by [Iselmyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/pseuds/Iselmyr). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Pasht.

— Шор Лив, не отвлекайся! — крикнул Брок.  
В ответ тот показал ему средний палец, не переставая при этом набирать сообщение, и проломил нос противнику свободной рукой.   
— По-фиг. Я и одной рукой завалю хоть дюжину этих придурков. Я обещал Алу, что буду писать ему, и я держу слово. Если ты не можешь делать две вещи одновременно, это не мои проблемы.  
Брок метнул нож в горло миньону, который попытался поднять пистолет, затем схватил ещё одного за шею и принялся расчищать им дорогу, как дубинкой, чтобы добраться до своего оружия.   
— Ты не о работе думаешь. В любую секунду может появиться настоящий враг, и ты ничего не заметишь за своей перепиской с лысеющим стариком, который носит гавайки и любит Джимми Баффета!  
— Следи за язычком, — огрызнулся Шор Лив, от его затрещины голова очередного миньона с противным хрустом встретилась со стеной. — Ты говоришь о моём парне, и тебе не хватит ума узнать высший класс, даже если в тебя им ткнут из дырки в туалете. Ал ещё всем фору даст.  
— Знаешь, ты ведь в отличной форме, — Брок прервался, чтобы вырвать зубами горло противнику. Выплюнув кусок мяса и не обращая внимания на залившую лицо кровь, он продолжил: — Ты мог выбрать кого угодно, но выбрал его?  
Шор Лив раздражённо фыркнул и с силой, достаточной, чтобы убить на месте, ткнул локтём в грудь миньону, пытавшемуся подкрасться к нему сзади.  
— Ал любит меня, а не только моё безусловно идеальное тело. И вообще, чья бы корова мычала. Всё ещё хранишь в шкафчике те трусики Молотовой?  
— Это вещественные доказательства! — зарычал Брок, вогнав кулак в голову прижатого к полу миньона и превратив его череп в кашу.  
— Как твоей душеньке угодно, — усмехнулся Шор Лив.


End file.
